


in the worst kind of way

by magdalyna



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Gangbang, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine tells Finn that he maybe wants to join the Warblers again, Finn decides to do something about it. Sam and Jake help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the worst kind of way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rggellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/gifts).



> Part of a prompt swap with rggellar

Finn knew he was probably too angry to deal with this rationally. 

How could Blaine trust anything that douchebag said to him, after Sebastian nearly blinded him?

It was a shock, when Blaine came to him and admitted he was thinking of rejoining the Warblers. After everything New Directions did for him – letting him be one of them, being there for him when Kurt had to leave, not judging him when things with Kurt went sideways even if it was his fault, it felt like a slap in the face to hear Blaine so uncertain.  


As leader it was up to him to fix this. As leader he had to put Blaine in his place and make him never want to leave them, ever again. 

Sebastian was the reason Blaine got drunk, was the reason Kurt broke up with Blaine. Sebastian was the reason Blaine wanted to leave them. 

Finn would just have to make New Directions look even better than that rich douchebag ever could be.

*

Sam is easy to convince. Blaine is probably the guy’s best friend and Finn knows that if Puck ever decided some rich snooty bastard was better for him than Finn, Finn wouldn’t be ok with that either. 

When they get to Jake’s place Jake opens the door a crack then slams it shut only to open it again 10 seconds later, the rattle of a chain obvious. He opens the door wide, smile just a bit sheepish. He’s only in long sleep pants. 

“Come in, don’t let the cold in.” Jake ushers them inside and shuts and bolts the door again.

“Get dressed, we’ve got a situation.” Finn says briskly. 

“What’s the problem?” Jake looks confused now. 

“Blaine’s thinking of ditching us for the Warblers. We gotta put a stop to that.” Sam is serious now which Finn appreciates. Last thing they need is a Doctor How reference.

“Give me 5 minutes.” Jake decides. He disappears down a hallway while they wait. Sam is bouncing on his toes. The duffle bag he has moves with the bounces, hitting his hip. It’s oddly reassuring for Finn to watch. 

Jake comes back with a hoodie and some chucks added to his sleep pants.

As they hustle into Finn’s truck Jake sighs. 

“It’s a shame Ryder is visiting his grandparents with his family this weekend, I know he’d be willing to help.” He explains. 

“He can help later.” Finn says. Blaine’s going to need a lot of attention. 

“So what’s the plan?” Jake asks. 

Sam looks at him past Jake and Finn can feel Jake’s heat along his side. He concentrates on the road. 

“We do whatever it takes.” Sam finally says, not looking at the duffle bag at his feet. Finn is surprised Sam isn’t blushing since Sam helped him pack it, even made his own contributions. 

*

Blaine’s house isn’t a house so much as the mansion from the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air but Finn doesn’t let the curl of discomfort let that stop him. Blaine was part of New Directions and Finn wouldn’t let him run away from that. New Directions was family and you don’t run from family. 

He rings the doorbell with Sam and Jake flanking him.

Blaine opens the door himself a few minutes later, blinking owlishly at them, his hair free of gel. 

“Guys?” Blaine says, obviously confused. He’s dressed for sleep like Jake was, in navy pajamas with a shirt that buttons under a red shiny bathrobe. 

“Your parents home?” Finn asks, straight to business.

“No. What’s going on?” Blaine asks.

“We need to talk.” Finn says, pushing in. Sam closes the door behind Jake. 

Blaine flushes, irritated as he takes them to his room. 

“Is this about the Warblers? I thought I told you that in confidence.” Blaine says once the door is shut and they’re all in his room. 

“Yes, it’s about the Warblers. It’s about how you don’t know if you want to say in New Directions.” Finn bites out, gripping Blaine’s shoulder as he steps closer, forcing the boy to his knees. 

“So we’re gonna make it easy for you. They have nothing we can’t give you, especially Sebastian.” Sam explains as he unzips his duffle bag and digs out a length of rope.  


“You can’t be serious!” Blaine starts to struggle but Finn mostly tunes him out as Sam ties Blaine’s hands together behind his back. He looks over to Jake who is leaning against the door with a look of concentration on his face. 

“Want to give him something better to do with his mouth?” Finn asks him. 

Jake smiles, slow and dirty. “Sure.” He pushes off the wall, takes out his cock as he walks over. Finn decides he’s almost as big as Puck is length and width wise, but he’s cut while Puck most definitely isn’t. 

Blaine closes his mouth with an audible click, sucks in a gasp. Jake takes Blaine’s jaw in his hands and deliberately presses until Blaine opens up then slowly pushes his cock past Blaine’s lips. Once he’s halfway in he stops. 

“Suck me.” Jake’s voice is lower than Finn has ever heard it. Blaine looks at Jake and then to Finn. He closes his eyes then and hollows out his cheeks, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Jake gasps, bucks his hips. 

Sam slides Blaine’s pants down to his thighs, reaching to grip his cock. Blaine whimpers around Jake appreciatively. 

Finn takes out the cockring and the lube from the bag, pops the cap and comes over to Sam. He pours some into Sam’s waiting hand and then watches as Sam works a finger into Blaine who whines around Jake. Jake sinks further into his mouth. Sam takes his hand away from Blaine’s cock to grip his hip instead as Finn works the ring on. 

“We care about you, Blaine. New Directions needs you. You belong with us.” Finn says as Sam works another finger into Blaine and then a third. 

“Fuck.” Jake breathes out, pulling out to come on Blaine’s face. Blaine slumps against Sam as Sam fucks him with his fingers, his cock a hard line against his pale stomach. Jake goes to lie on Blaine’s bed on his side to watch them. 

“Sam is gonna blow you while I fuck you. Do you want that Blaine, to be a part of us? To belong to us. To be ours?” Finn asks him idly. Blaine’s cock twitches. Finn smirks. He can’t help it. 

Blaine looks up at him, clearly dazed. “Please.” He says weakly.

“Please what, Blaine?” Finn asks. 

“Let me come. Make me yours. I won’t… I won’t leave.” Blaine begs. 

Finn comes closer to Blaine, cups his face in his hands, rubbing Jake’s come in. “Of course.” He says, smiling. 

Jake scooches over on the bed as Sam helps Finn hoist Blaine up from the floor and walk him over to the bed, losing their clothes along the way.

They tumble onto the bed with a slight bounce that has Sam giggling for a minute and then Finn is leaning on his back against the pillows with Jake and Sam pushing Blaine down onto his cock. Once Blaine is seated Sam shimmies down to swallow Blaine down. 

He fucks up into Blaine for what seems like ages, his hands gripping Blaine’s hips with enough force he knows Blaine is gonna bruise later. As it is, Finn knows Blaine has to be grateful for the amount of prep Sam put him through. Finn’s proportional. 

Blaine isn’t really doing that whole ‘put words into sentences’ thing so much as sobbing and grinding down on Finn as best he can, reduced to swears and begging to come. It’s fucking hot. 

“I’m gonna - oh” Blaine manages before Sam pulls off him and takes the ring off letting Blaine come all over himself. Sam chuckles. “Gonna cover you in my jizz.” Sam promises as he works himself over and he must not be too far off because the next minute later that’s exactly what he does. 

Blaine collapses against Finn, head lolling, neck exposed. 

It’s far too tempting and when Finn feels his orgasm spiking up and down his spine he bites down on the place where Blaine’s neck and shoulder meet. 

Jake’s recovered enough that he comes on Blaine’s stomach as Sam is handing Finn the butt plug. 

Finn waits, softening inside Blaine as they work to funnel it down to Blaine’s ass, flipping Blaine over on his side carefully as Finn pulls out so as much come as possible of Finn’s is kept inside and is fed into Blaine’s ass. 

Sam works the plug in gently as Finn holds Blaine. Jake goes to get a wet washcloth to clean off the excess. 

“You know you’re ours now, right?” Finn says softly to Blaine.

“Yeah, I do.” Blaine mumbles and Finn presses a dry kiss to his temple as Jake and Sam curl up with them. Sam undoes to the rope with a fond “Our little slut,” that Blaine takes with a small smile. Jake presses kisses into the makes on Blaine's wrists.


End file.
